


Uniform

by hellelf



Series: "Those are two totally different discussions." [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, No Sex, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the little things that can drive you insane. Like incorrect Halloween costumes.</p><p> </p><p>(Not actually part of the series, but an AU of it I guess?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> So bribery works to get me RP responses. This is a partner (Rachel.) Its not what she wanted (she wanted heavy flirt and smut but gross). Did my best.  
> Dimitri Coyne (her character) is probably ooc but I did my best. He's 17ish.  
> York is about 15. Grew up surrounded by the military. blahblahblah.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

                 It was bugging him. It was something but, it was a pervasive nothing. Like hit song from a whiny no body girl on the internet that suddenly blows up and even the news is playing it in the back ground of some stupid local hits expo. So simple but it. Was. Driving. Him. INSANE.

                He’d tried everything to get away from the sight. Spend most of the night avoiding it, creeping around the edges of the room, or when he danced, ensuring to lead his partner away from it but it wasn’t going away.

                “Dude, you okay?” Wash asked touching his bared wrist and stopping the fork he had pivoted on a finger and had been drumming since they sat down.

                “Fine,” York grunted eyes tracking his annoyance.

                “You sure? You’ve been agitated all night,” his best friend pointed out like the bastard he was. The blond leaned closer, smirking. “It's not like you to let this happen without confronting it.”

                “What are we talking about?” a flushed Carolina asked dropping into a seat at their table.

                “I have to do something,” York said pushing away from the table. He stalked across the dance floor to his ‘annoyance’. His annoyance was named Dmitri Coyne, currently sitting at a table with on-again-off-again girlfriend Jude Prince (who was currently off, since all night she’d been grinding on Moon), wearing a WWII era army uniform.

                In any other situation, York would be happy to see someone wearing the uniform of a soldier, especially someone as hot as Coyne, even if it was for a costume. The uniform fit perfectly; ironed, pressed and folded just like it was supposed to be. The pins on his collar were perfect, even the ribbons and medals were in the correct position. (He’d give a pass on the wrong era-boots because those were hard to find.)

                “Hey there Yorkie, here to fawn over my chiseled jawbones,” Dimitri asked, smirking at him.

                “Hall, now, thanks,” the younger boy ordered before turning on his heel and walking away. He heard Coyne make a joke to Jude and follow him out. Once in the main entrance, York looked for an empty alcove and shoved the older boy into it, pushing him up against the wall.

                “Like it rough, York? You’ve caught me on a good day for-“

                “Take this off,” York said yanking the hat off of Dimitri’s head. “Cover is not to be worn inside.”

                “You dragged me away from the party for that?” Dimitri asked laughing. His breath smelled like punch and Firewhiskey; it tried to invade York’s senses but he was still too annoyed.

                “No,” he said shortly, while unclipping the medals on the other boy’s chest. “These medals are not to be worn with ribbons. The only medals allowed to be worn with ribbons are the Medal of Honor and the Legion of Merit, both of which are worn around the neck. Anything else is against regulations.” He tucked the medals into his own pocket and stepped back to see his own handy work. Much better.

                “I don’t think anyone else was going to notice a few details like that,” the 7th year teased.

                “It's not about anyone else,” York said looking up at him. “It's about dishonoring the uniform and the men who died in it.”

                “You’re right. Very disrespectful of me,” he agreed mock seriously. York opened his mouth to make a quip but was suddenly being crowded against another wall, mouth occupied by a foreign tongue.  Frustration melted away and it took him a second to realize he wasn’t being kissed but being talked at. “You should help me be less disrespectful.”

                “Maybe I should,” he said eyes flicking from eyes to hair, jaw to lips down the body and back up. “We should probably start from base to coat. You know, to make sure you know _everything_ about the uniform.”

                “Hm, good plan.”


End file.
